Might of the Fire Warriors (Trip vs Shamus)
Trip has just arrived at Lily of the Valley Island by Gunship. Trip: (smrking) So this is where the Sinnoh League was held, no matter, whoever I battle better give me a challenge.” (he went inside the stadium.) Shamus: So my opponent has arrived, welcome, my name is Shamus, I’m a member of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows. Trip: Wait a second, you’re the trainer who was banned in every Pokémon Battle Club in Unova! Shamus: That’s right, that #1 World Champion Ash Ketchum got me banned from every battle club, his Emboar used to be my Pokémon when it was a Tepig!” Shamus shouts angrily. Trip: So you were Emboar’s original trainer, meaning you must’ve abandoned it! Shamus: So you heard about that, well since we’re here, let’s have a double battle, you’ll be facing my fire warriors! Emboar and Heatmor! (Shamus shouts as he throws 2 Pokéballs in the air, out comes a boar like Pokémon with a fiery beard, another was an anteater like Pokémon.) Trip: 2 Fire types huh, no matter, you’ll be facing these 2 Pokémon! Serperior and Jellicent!” (he throws 2 Pokéballs in the air, out comes a green serpent like Pokémon, another is a blue jellyfish like Pokémon with a white cloud surrounding its mouth.) Shamus: A grass type, and a water type, interesting. Trip: Let’s begin! Serperior use Glare! Jellicent use Rain Dance!” Trip ordered, Serperior’s eyes glowed red as it left both Emboar and Heatmor paralyzed, then Jellicent created a rain cloud, then rain poured down. Shamus: My fire warriors are strong enough to handle this! Emboar use Arm Thrust, Heatmor use Fury Swipes!” (his Pokémon charged straight towards Serperior and Jellicent.) Trip: Jellicent block the attacks!” Trip commanded as Jellicent protected Serperior. Shamus: Hey! my attacks didn’t work!” Shamus shouts. Trip: You do know that Jellicent is part Ghost Type! Normal and Fighting type moves don’t work on Ghost Types, that’s pretty basic!” Shamus: Basics!? I don’t care about basics! All I care about is crushing Ash Ketchum so that he’ll never battle again!” (Shamus throws his hands in the air as he has a fit) Trip: Then you’re gonna have to defeat me before you get to him, but I don’t plan on losing, Serperior use Giga Drain! Jellicent use Water Spout!” (green streaks came out of Serperior and drained the HP of Emboar and Heatmor, then Jellicent spouted water and it hit both the fire warriors.) “It’s gonna take more than that to defeat me! Emboar and Heatmor, both of you, use Flamethrower!” Shamus ordered as both Pokémon breathed fire from their mouths. Trip: Serperior use Leaf Storm! Jellicent use Hydro Pump!” Trip ordered as Serperior created a huge storm of leaves, and Jellicent shot some powerful water, both moves collided creating steam. Shamus: Emboar use Flare Blitz! Heatmor use Inferno!” (Emboar was surrounded by an aura of fire, and Heatmor shot a spiral of fire which surrounded Emboar.) Trip: Stay strong guys!” (but before the attacks could hit, Emboar and Heatmor couldn’t move.) Shamus: Huh? What’s wrong you 2!? Why aren’t you attacking!?” Trip: Don’t you get it? Serperior used Glare on them, which paralyzed the opponent. Shamus: My Pokémon are strong enough to handle anything! I won’t lose to you just because you paralyzed them!” Trip: What a shame! And I thought you would be more of a challenge! I guess I’ll be telling Ash that you’re not much of a challenge! “I’ll still take my revenge on him! Damian also has a grudge on him! So I wanna beat him before he gets to Ash first!” Shamus shouts angrily Trip: I’m ending this now! Serperior use Solarbeam! Jellicent use Water Pulse!” (Serperior launched a light beam at the opponents, and Jellicent created an orb of water which created a tidal wave, the moves hit the opponents, and both Emboar and Heatmor were seen with swirls in their eyes.) Shamus: NOOOOO!!!!!! (Shamus yells in disbelief as his fire warriors have been defeated, then he drops on his knees as he recalls his team.) Trip: I guess your fire warriors aren’t so mighty at all. Shamus: This isn’t over! (Trip actvies his com-link and Koga's hologram appears) Trip: Koga, I won my double battle against Shamus.” Trip says. Koga: '''Congratulations Trip, return to HQ.” '''Koga ordered. Trip: Yes sir. (Trip salutes as he hangs up, then he teleports back to HQ.) Meanwhile Giovanni: The Battle you just had was unacceptable Shamus! Shamus: I’m so sorry sir! I wish for another chance against Ash Ketchum! (Shamus shouts in fear as he cries.) Shade: Then so be it! Just don’t fail us again! or else this will happen! (Shade brings out a blaster and aims at a Rainbow Disaster Grunt) Rainbow Diaster Grunt: Huh? W-wait N- (Shade blasted the Grunt as the corpse fell to the ground scaring Shamus) Meanwhile Ash: So Shamus didn’t put up a good fight huh? Trip: That guy was no match for me Ash: I’m sure whoever you’ll face next will give you a real challenge. (Trip nods) Trip: Be careful out there, if he were to come for you, he might give it all he’s got. Ash: Not to worry, I’ll be using a different team than the Pokémon I used to defeat him.